De una manera no planeada
by Mizuno Gina
Summary: Claro que Ron Weasley confiaba en su hija, y si él estaba en Hogsmeade era simplemente para asegurarse que su Rose estuviera bien, ¡no para meterse en problemas y terminar haciéndose amigo de Scorpius Malfoy!


Harry Potter y su mundo pertenece a la granDiosa J.K. Yo sólo hago esto porque me gusta la pareja, y la historia andaba dando vueltas en mi loca cabecita.

-0-

Hermione le había dicho incontables veces que dejara de meterse en la vida de su hija, pero Ron simplemente no podía evitarlo. Aunque Rose le dijera que ya no era una niña pequeña y que podría perfectamente cuidarse si la situación lo requería, él no lo veía de esa manera. No es que Ron dudara de las habilidades de su hija para defenderse (quien a sus dieciséis años era una bruja que manejaba a la perfección hechizos de muy alto nivel, tanto o más que su madre), sino que sus tribulaciones se volcaban a su pericia en la vida.

Algo que Ron no podía dejar de lado era que Rose era una chica sana e ingenua. Y no pensaba eso sólo porque fuera su padre, sino porque era la verdad, era una chica sin nada de experiencia en cosas de su edad. Según George, lo que sucedía era que Rose sufría un exceso del raro y complejo gen "G", (de Granger, aportación de su idiota hermano a la lingüística Weasley). Porque desde que Rose había aprendido a leer (a los cuatro) se había dedicado a absorber con avidez y delicia cada libro que cayera en sus manos. En casa, su niña se la pasaba adentrada en las letras y en practicar hechizos, y por supuesto que en Hogwarts era lo mismo (la friki chupalibros le decía su hijo) así que Rose no llevaba a cabo muchas actividades, que en la vida normal, una chica debía tener.

Así que con cero conocimiento sobre lo mundano, su Rose podía ser una joven bastante vulnerable fuera de su círculo conocido. Su hijita podía caer en las manos de cualquier ladino con cara de niño bueno y moral torcida. Tan sólo de pensar en los cientos de adolescentes dobles caras, llenos de hormonas y atiborrados de ideas perversas que podrían poner sus sucios ojos en su pequeña, Ron Weasley se enfermaba de coraje.

Era por tal razón que estaba allí, en la primera visita que Rose decidía hacer a Hogsmeade. Y no era para espiarla o tratar de lanzar una maldición a cualquier chico ligeramente sospechoso que osara acercarse a ella (que era lo que le dijera Harry cuando se habían despedido en el Ministerio de Magia), ¡Oh no señor! Sus motivos era decididamente sentimentales: tenía ganas de verla y de platicar con ella. Eso era todo.

- ¡Andando, Ross! ¡Muévete Sophie! ¡Aún falta ir a ver qué hay en Dervish and Banges!

Ron se pegó lo más que pudo a la pared para evitar que George y Sophie, que acompañaban a Rose, le vieran. Observó que su hija comía algo y portaba unas cajitas de familiar aspecto en sus manos. Por lo menos Rose había heredado su inclinación por las ranas de chocolate y las grageas de Bertie Bott.

- Ya, ya voy… Tranquilízate George, apenas son las dos.

- ¿Seguro que esa rana que le diste no tenía algo dentro? Porque está más fuera de sí de lo que acostumbra.

- Hey, Sophie, escuché que ya casi estará el nuevo capítulo de Nina Metit, ¿Es cierto?

- Sí.

- Dime de qué va, anda, anda…

- No, tendrás que esperar a leerlo.

- Me choca que te hagas la interesante. ¡Aah! Pero tú lo debes de saber Ross… Anda linda, amiga de mi alma, uña de mi carne, cuéntame…

- No. Si Sophie no quiere decírtelo yo tampoco lo haré…

- Las odio cuando se amafian en mi contra…

Ron sonrió ante el comentario de George Waters.

- ¿Disculpe caballero, le gustaría probar nuestros nuevos dulces?

Los ojos azules de Ron se fijaron en el par de chicos no mayores de doce años que le miraran con educadas sonrisas en las bocas. El que le había hablado, de melena negra y algo larga, le sonrió aún más al ofrecerle en un tazón algo que pareciera ser sólo sobres con dulces de grenetina. Ron se sintió intrigado.

- ¿Qué son?

- Son unos dulces excelentes que nos han llegado desde el exótico Brasil.

- Pues parecen gomas ordinarias…- murmuró Ron al echarles un vistazo.

- En realidad si son gomitas pero no son ordinarias. Porque… Porque Si usted menciona el nombre de una fruta o de cualquier sabor que guste, nuestra gomita tomará ese sabor, maximizándolo y además dejándoselo en su aliento por varios días.

- ¿Ah sí? –dudó Ron.- ¿Es lo nuevo de Honeydukes?

- Eh… Pues verá, nosotros las inv-

- Claro que sí. – el chico más pequeño, de cabellos rubios, había sido interrumpido por el primero, quien retomó la batuta de la conversación. - De hecho, Honeydukes está pensando en montar una sucursal en Brasil debido al éxito de estos dulces en Inglaterra.- Ron miró admirado al chico. - Ande, pruebe…

- No lo sé…- respondió sin mirarles siguiendo con la vista a Rose que en ese momento se adentraba a la tienda de Dervish and Banges.

- Son gratis…

- Haberlo dicho antes.- sonrió Ron tomando un sobre.- Dices que hay que pensar en un sabor ¿no? Bien, pues que sea... Naranja. – dijo al abrirlo para luego echarse las cinco gomas de jalón.

Los chicos le miraban expectantes. Mientras Ron degustaba los dulces el chico rubio sacó una libretita y comenzó a formularle preguntas sobre su edad, su peso y su estatura. Antes de que Ron indagara el por qué de tantas cuestiones, el chico moreno se apresuró a aclararle que era para llevar estadísticas de aceptación del producto en los distintos consumidores. El chico rubio, al parecer, también asentaba todas y cada una de las reacciones de Ron.

- Y… ¿Qué le parecen?

- Hummm… Pues qué bueno que son gratis, porque no funcionan. No hallé nada de sabor Naranja. De hecho… Mmm, saben como a… crema de alcachofa y… pasto seco. - la boca de Ron amagó una mueca. El chico rubio se apresuró a anotar en la libreta.

- Eeh, pues tal vez… no son tan buenas como nos decían. – el moreno mostró un gesto apenado. – Usted sabe, nosotros sólo nos limitamos a vender lo que nos dan… Es un buen dinero el que ganamos y lo necesitamos para los materiales de Hogwarts.

- Sí, no importa. – le apretó con gesto paternal el hombro. - Gracias de todos modos.

- No, gracias a usted.

Ron les vio alejarse e intercambiar, apesadumbrados, palabras entre ellos. En sus adentros sintió algo de empatía, esos chicos seguramente eran de clase tan humilde que tenían que trabajar para hacerse de un dinerillo extra. Cruzado de brazos sonrió, esperaba que si algún día Rose se fijaba en un muchacho fuera como uno de esos, que luchaban para salir adelante. Un golpe lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- ¡Oye tú!

El joven que le empujó se detuvo. Le dedicó una mirada vacía y continuó caminando.

Un notorio arqueo se armó en una de las cejas de Ron. Frunció la boca al reconocerlo. Rubio, delgaducho, cara pálida, barbilla puntiaguda y ojos desdeñosos y fríos. Malfoy. Era tal como su padre. Aunque Hermione le sermoneara, él sabía que había hecho bien en advertirle a Rose sobre no acercarse a ese sujeto. Iba a decirle unas cuantas cosas a la malcriada cría del hurón cuando las conversaciones de Rose y su grupito llegaron hasta él. Ron se apresuró a esconderse de nuevo. Miró desde detrás de un poste a su hija sosteniendo un par de libros, mostrarlo con entusiasmo a otras dos chicas que se topaban y sonriendo ampliamente al hojearlos. Definitivamente había mucho gen "G" en ella.

Considerando que ya se encontraban a una distancia razonable para no ser visto, comenzó a caminar tras el trío que al parecer ya tenía decidido el nuevo destino al que llegarían: Las Tres Escobas.

Ron había avanzado unos metros cuando se detuvo. Con mano cerrada se dio un pequeño golpecillo en el pecho al sentir una ligera opresión. "Aire" pensó. De pronto su estomago dio un vuelco y empezó a experimentar arcadas.

- ¡Merlín! –exclamó corriendo hacia un contenedor de basura apostado al fondo de una callejuela y llevándose con espasmo ambas manos a la boca. Ya casi sentía el vómito subiendo por su tráquea. Pero de pronto el malestar desapareció.

Ron suspiró aliviado, ligeramente compungido sobó su estómago; pareciera como si le hubieran asestado unos puñetazos en él. Seguramente le había caído mal ese sándwich que le habían obsequiado en el tren.

Se recargó sobre el contenedor, que le llegaba a mitad de la espalda, y se llevó una mano a la frente. Estaba sudando frío. Se limpió el sudor en la pierna y otra cosa más comenzó a sucederle. Empezó a experimentar comezón. Primero en la pierna que había tocado luego en la otra, después por todo el cuerpo; como si cada parte de su piel hubiera sido rociada con polvos picapica. Con desespero se rascó sobre la ropa pero la comezón no cesaba. Sin embargo, segundos después, la desesperante picazón se detuvo en seco.

Ron se miró el cuerpo. Algo no andaba bien.

- ¡Qué rayos… ¡Argh! – la cara se le contrajo de dolor. Se sentó con dificultad en la banqueta sucia de la calle. Ahora sentía como si cada uno de los huesos de su cuerpo se le quebrara, de hecho, hasta creyó escuchar que le crujían. Todo le dolía. Dolorido y ligeramente asustado, se encorvó por completo abrazándose a sí mismo. Y de nueva cuenta en un tris, terminó su suplicio.

Posó las manos en el suelo, sosteniendo su peso y se tiró ligeramente hacia atrás. Con ojos cerrados, levantó la cabeza y exhaló descansado. Todo había pasado.

Entonces, Ron se dio cuenta de algo. No sintió el frío del suelo en la piel de sus palmas. Se incorporó para descubrir que las mangas de su saco cubrían por completo sus manos. Pero no era sólo eso, todo el cuerpo le nadaba en la gabardina de su traje. Anonadado miró su ropa, le pareció tan ancha como la que usara Hagrid.

Se puso de pie como rayo. Al mirar a su alrededor sus ojos se toparon con el contenedor de basura, su cabeza ni siquiera llegaba al borde de éste. Fue cuando Ron cayó en cuenta de algo: ¡Se había encogido!

¡Santa Madre! ¡Cómo era posible eso!

- ¡Por Merlín!- los ojos de Ronald Weasley se abrieron en toda su órbita. Se tocó la garganta. Esa voz ligeramente aguda que había salido de su boca _no_ era la suya.

Sujetándose la ropa que amenazaba con caérsele, se acercó corriendo a una ventana para verse. La mandíbula casi se le azotó en el piso a causa de la impresión.

- ¡ ¡QUÉ! !

Tenía el mismo aspecto que cuando había tenido diez años... ¡ERA UN NIÑO OTRA VEZ!

- ¡Pe-pero cómo!

Pensó en qué podría ser la causa para que le ocurriera tal cosa y le llegó como un flashazo:

¡Esos rufianes! ¡Esos chicos de las gomitas gratis!

Tenían que haber sido ellos. Y ahora que rememoraba el asunto parecía entender a qué se debía todo aquello de las preguntas y las anotaciones. Sus mismos hermanos lo habían hecho hacía mucho tiempo atrás con los estudiantes que usaban de conejillos para sus inventos. Esos dulces eran experimentales. Tanto que se había librado de Fred y George y él ahora caí redondito con ese par de mocosos.

Respiró atrayendo calma. ¡Era un mago por Merlín! Iba a encontrar la manera de volver todo a la normalidad. Con varita en mano pensaba en una manera de solucionar su problema. Intentó rememorar hechizos, algunos encantamientos pero nada coherentemente mágico acudía en su auxilio. Tenía que tranquilizarse, debía hacerlo. No iba a sumirse en la desesperación.

Suspiró y se señaló con su varita.

- ¡Engorgio!

Aparte de un pequeño cosquilleo en la espalda, no experimentó nada más.

- ¡Finite Incantatem!- exclamó con decisión.

Eso tenía que acabar con todo. Pero no. De nuevo, sólo tuvo el ligero estremecimiento y ni una cosa más.

- ¡AAAH! –gritó desquiciado.

¡Por qué no funcionaban!

- Calma Ronald, piensa, piensa…

Mala señal… él nunca se decía así mismo Ronald.

Miró hacia todas direcciones, fijándose si había alguien a la vista. Ni una sola alma en el callejón. Bueno, por lo menos estaba solo para lamentarse de su suerte y su mal manejo de la magia.

"Piensa como Hermione, piensa como Hermione" repitió en su mente como un mantra. El rostro sonriente de su esposa llegó a sus pensamientos.

Eso era. Seguramente lo que había hecho no surtía efectos debido a cuestiones de su "reciente" edad. No tenía aún la suficiente fuerza mágica para revertir el hechizo o lo que fuera que le habían hecho. Pensó ahora en Fred y George, regularmente los efectos de sus experimentos eran cuestión de horas. Aunque a veces algunos se tardaban un par de días en finalizar.

Bien, él iba a ser positivo. Una corazonada le decía que era la primera opción. Así que esperaría, paciente, en Hogsmeade hasta que se fueran los efectos.

Y ya que esperaría en el pueblo por lo menos intentaría pasar desapercibido. Debía intentar hacer un poco más presentable su ropa. Esperaba que por lo menos eso sí le funcionara.

- ¡Reducio!

Su ropa señalada, empezó a encogerse adecuándose de manera perfecta en su cuerpo infantil. Se veía un poco formal por no decir ñoño que un niño de esa edad usara un traje. Pero mejor eso a andar arrastrando su ropa.

Ron oteó a su rededor y sonrió. Estaría en Hogsmeade, con dinero en su billetera y lo mejor, ¡Sin supervisión de nadie! El sueño dorado para un mago de su edad, bueno, de la edad de diez. Tal vez no era tan malo volver a tener diez años. Definitivamente lo de Rose tenía que esperar. O tal vez no. Con ese nuevo aspecto podría acercarse fácilmente a su hija y sin que ella le reconociera.

Como niño otra vez y con actitud renovada, Ron Weasley salió de la callejuela.

Se dirigió de forma automática a Honeydukes. Minutos después salía con manos llenas de dulces y degustando varitas de regaliz en su boca.

El de nuevo niño Ron decidió encaminarse a algún lugar tranquilo para comerse a sus anchas todo lo que había comprado. Adentrado en su nube de ensoñación, recorría ameno las calles cuando no se fijó en mirar por donde caminaba. El choque hizo que casi se ahogara con un pedazo de regaliz.

Lo que a Ron le parecía una cría de troll le miraba con gesto de odio.

- ¡Oye idiota! – dijo el chico dándole un empujón a Ron, haciéndole trastabillar.- ¡Fíjate por donde caminas! ¡Mira lo que has hecho!

Dos chicos flanquearon al minitroll clavando sus miradas de manera belicosa en ese pequeño pelirrojo que había chocado con su líder, cuya camiseta blanca lucía manchada de un líquido púrpura.

- ¡Hey chicos miren su ropa! – señaló la cría de troll a Ron. Una risa bobalicona enseñó unos dientes algo amarillentos. - ¿Qué te crees, un profesor o qué?

- Mira niño no quie-

- ¿Me estás hablando a mí?

- Claro que a ti, tonto. A quié-

Antes de que Ron continuara el puño del chico gigantón se clavó en su estomago. Los dulces se le cayeron de las manos. Por segunda vez en el día Ron se encorvaba de dolor. Varios curiosos cercaron a Ron y sus atacantes.

- O-Oye cuál es tu proble-…

De nuevo a Ron no le era permitido hablar. Un empujón le hizo caer de espaldas. Se incorporó con esfuerzos. Su atacante se acercaba a él, con intenciones nada buenas en sus ojos verdes. Ron extrajo la varita de su saco y exclamó:

- ¡Petrificus totalus!

El chico se detuvo en frente de él al escuchar el hechizo pero luego lanzó otro puñetazo que de milagro Ron esquivó. Ron maldijo, ¡Por qué nada le funcionaba! Sin embargo cuando el grandulón dio otro paso hacia él, cayó como saco de papas. El hechizo había surtido efecto sólo en la mitad del cuerpo del minitroll, inmovilizándolo de las piernas.

Una marejada de carcajadas y palabras burlonas se hizo presente en el círculo que habían creado los curiosos.

Aprovechando eso, Ron salió disparado del lugar. Mientras corría, giró de nuevo hacia ellos para mirar que uno de los compinches del chico grandulón (que oyó se llamaba Dylan) deshacía el hechizo para luego los tres dirigirse en dirección hacia donde él corría.

¡Merlín! Lo que le faltaba ¡Bullying a sus cuarenta y dos años!

Sumido en sus pensamientos de acoso infantil, Ron corría sin fijarse siquiera hacia donde lo hacía. Cuando se detuvo, agotado por tal carrera, cayó en la cuenta que estaba en las afueras de Hogsmeade.

Estaba perdido. ¡Genial por sí no fuera poco lo que ya le pasaba!

Se llevó la mano al pecho para intentar calmar su respiración. Tenía dolor en el flato. Oprimiendo con la mano su costado, aguzó la mirada, observando con detenimiento y cierto deje de ansiedad el paisaje que miraba. No, no estaba perdido, logró reconocer donde se encontraba. Estaba cerca de la Casa de los Gritos. Se sintió aliviado. Y ya más tranquilo caminó hacia allá.

Al llegar se recargó, aunque tuvo que ponerse de puntillas para acomodar su cara en la última tabla, sobre la cerca que rodeaba el sitio. Sonriendo, miró por minutos y con marcada nostalgia la "terrorífica" edificación.

- Aquí estás pequeña escoria…

La repentina voz le sobresaltó. Se giró, sus atacantes habían llegado hasta allí. Antes siquiera de intentar escabullirse ya se encontraba rodeado por ellos.

- Pagarás muy caro el haberme humillado, imbécil. Sujétalo con fuerza, Smith.

¡Zaz!

Ron abrió la boca y armó una mueca, sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza intentando con eso deshacerse un poco del dolor que causara el puñetazo que acababan de propinarle en la cara. Antes de que lograra amainar el dolor y que pudiera quitar lo borroso a su mirada, un exclamación ahogada se escapó de su garganta cuando el puño del grandulón se encajaba con fuerza en su estomago. Sin aire, cayó con manos y rodillas al suelo. Escuchó las risas a sus expensas.

- ¿Sabes sabandija? No he escuchado que te disculpes…

- Y-Yo…

De nuevo Ron no terminó de hablar. Un pie se estrelló con fuerza en sus costillas derribándolo por completo. En menos de dos segundos otra patada más se estampaba en su humanidad.

- Ya basta, Manners.

Envuelto en una nebulosa de dolor, Ron escuchó una voz nueva.

- Lárgate, me estoy divirtiendo…- dijo el tal Dylan con tono molesto.

- Manera torcida que tienes de divertirte.

- Mejor esto que lanzarle maldiciones a la gente, ¿Eh?

El sarcasmo fue notorio en el comentario. Pero Ron no escuchó replicar nada del recién llegado. Sin embargo pasados unos segundos le oyó hablar de nuevo.

- Es un niño, Manners. Déjalo en paz.

A Ron le parecía vagamente conocido el tono de esa voz. Como si lo hubiera oído en alguna parte.

- No te metas… - ordenó la voz de su verdugo.

- ¿Si lo hago qué sucederá, Manners?

Desde el suelo Ron volvió a toser. Dirigió con esfuerzo la mirada hacia su aparentemente "defensor" pero no podía enfocar bien.

- Me veré en la necesidad de darte una lección.

- ¿Ah sí?

El tal Dylan ni siquiera lo vio venir.

- ¡Desmaius! - Al instante siguiente, el minitroll caía desvanecido a un lado de Ron. – Siguen ustedes Smith y Carter…

Los chicos intercambiaron miradas temerosas, levantaron las manos en señal de rendición y salieron corriendo hacia el pueblo.

- ¿Hey, niño estás bien?... Espero no mueras por un par de golpes.

Como respuesta recibió un quejido.

- Bien, anda levántate. - Ron sintió las manos que le sujetaban levantándole del suelo.- Eres muy pequeño para ser de Hogwarts. ¿Eres del pueblo?

Aunque lo intentara, Ron no podía mantenerse en pie. Pareciera como si sus energías por completo le hubieran abandonado. Estaba a punto de caerse de nuevo al suelo pero su "salvador" se había apresurado a sujetarlo.

- Tranquilo, vas a estar bien. Ese Manners, es un idiota. Mira como te dejó.

Ron al fin logró mirarlo.

Y antes de caer en la total inconsciencia en los brazos de su "salvador", maldijo de nuevo a su suerte.

¡Qué había hecho él para ser rescatado por Scorpius Malfoy!

...

...

* * *

><p>¡Hola!<p>

Bien, está es mi primera incursión al maravilloso mundo de Harry Potter, del cual soy fan desde hace mucho, y créanlo estoy nerviosísima.

Sobre la historia, pues desde el comentario que Ron soltara en el epilogo creo que se dejó madera para crear algo sobre una posible relación sobre Scorpius y Rose. Y que el mismo Ron hiciera lo opuesto a lo que le advirtiera a Rose aquella vez en el tren, ha sido algo que a mí me ha tenido divagando cosas que espero plasmar aquí. Más adelante se verá el acercamiento entre los chicos.

Me gustaría conocer sus críticas y opiniones. Así que me haría muy feliz si me dejaran un review.

Muchas Gracias por leer. ¡Saludos comunidad Rose/Scorpius!


End file.
